Gordon's Whistle
'''Gordon's Whistle '''is the fifth episode of the third season. Plot One morning, soon after Henry has returned from the Crewe in his new shape, Gordon became so jealous that Henry now gets to pull the express and complains that he doesn't need a new shape. He also claims that Henry whistles too much and too loudly at stations, saying that "it isn't wrong, but we just don't do it." For the first time since he got back, Henry stops feeling happy and is hurt at these words. But Percy felt sorry for Henry and says that he likes his whistling. Then, Gordon left the sheds and told Henry to remember what he has said. When Henry steamed to Wellsworth Station, he met Edward. Edward says that he was very pleased to hear Henry's whistling. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a far-off and continuous whistle. It turns out to be Gordon, who was speeding down the hill and through the station. Henry then told Edward all about what Gordon has said about whistling. Gordon then carried on whistling as he was speeding down the line towards Knapford Station. As Gordon reaches Knapford, the awful noise of whistling still went on, which causes everyone including The Fat Controller to cover their ears. The Fat Controller then tells Gordon's driver to take Gordon away and stop the noise. Gordon then leaves the express and the passengers at the station and went back to the yards where the fitters hammered his whistle valve back into its place and the whistling noise has finally stopped. As Gordon sneaked back to the sheds in the night, he was glad it was empty. All the other engines arrived as well, and Henry whispers that "it isn't wrong, but we just don't do it," but says nothing about whistles. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *James (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *The Policeman (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) Trivia *Stock footage from Fire Escape, Smokescreen and High-Speed Gordon has been used. Gallery Gordon'sWhistle1.png Gordon'sWhistle2.png Gordon'sWhistle3.png Gordon'sWhistle4.png Gordon'sWhistle5.png Gordon'sWhistle6.png Gordon'sWhistle7.png Gordon'sWhistle8.png Gordon'sWhistle9.png Gordon'sWhistle10.png Gordon'sWhistle11.png Gordon'sWhistle12.png FireEscape14.png|Stock footage Gordon'sWhistle13.png Gordon'sWhistle14.png Gordon'sWhistle15.png Gordon'sWhistle16.png Gordon'sWhistle17.png Gordon'sWhistle18.png Gordon'sWhistle19.png FireEngine32.png|Stock footage FireEngine33.png|Stock footage Gordon'sWhistle20.png Gordon'sWhistle21.png Smokescreen28.png|Stock footage Gordon'sWhistle22.png Gordon'sWhistle23.png Gordon'sWhistle24.png Smokescreen33.png|Stock footage Gordon'sWhistle25.png Gordon'sWhistle26.PNG Gordon'sWhistle27.png Gordon'sWhistle28.png Gordon'sWhistle29.png Gordon'sWhistle30.png Gordon'sWhistle31.png High-SpeedGordon30.png|Stock footage Gordon'sWhistle32.png Gordon'sWhistle33.png Gordon'sWhistle34.PNG Gordon'sWhistle35.png Gordon'sWhistle36.png Gordon'sWhistle37.PNG High-SpeedGordon35.png|Stock footage High-SpeedGordon34.png|Stock footage Video Category:Season 3 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2005 DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:2003 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2007 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2001 Vhs Category:2010 Book Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 DVD Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2003 Vhs Along With Best Of Best Of James Volume 2 Category:2008 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Chrsitmas Category:2014 Vhs Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Best Of Thomas Category:2014 DVD Category:2014 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Winter Wrap Up Category:2015 Vhs Category:2015 Book Category:2014 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2016 Vhs Category:2016 Book Category:2010 Vhs Category:2010 DVD Category:2000 Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Wrong Road Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:June 2015 Vhs Category:September 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs Category:2021 Book Category:2022 Vhs Category:2004 Vhs Along With Best Of Gordon Category:2009 Vhs ALong With Wrong Road